


Smitten in Sepia

by CinnamomR0ll



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: AU, M/M, Photographer AU, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamomR0ll/pseuds/CinnamomR0ll
Summary: Maxim Basuda is a moody freelance photographer. Timur Glazkov is a sweet popular painter. Maxim can't keep his eyes, or his camera, off Timur.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Smitten in Sepia

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually written anything in years (I think my last one was in 2016) so please let me know if I need to fix anything! I'm just hopping back into all this and am pretty rusty.
> 
> I've recently become obsessed with Rainbow 6 Siege! This is a just a modern day AU where they're not in the military or Rainbow, they just chillin. Most of this is inspired by fanart I've seen on twitter by all the insanely talented artists. Seriously, go look at it. It's amazing. I also have multiple chapters planned out and an entire quarantine to write sooooo let's go!

It was considered a nice Saturday by anyone’s standards, maybe even chilly to some. The sun was blocked by thick clouds and a light breeze pushed its way through the city streets.

Maxim stood on the balcony of his small apartment, leaning on the cold metal railing. He watched as people walked on the cobblestone path below. Some were couples, one had a small dog, another was a jogger. All out enjoying the morning of a pleasant Saturday morning. Maxim let out a sigh and let his head fall.

_ Guess I better be somewhat normal today, huh? Actually go out in public? _ He asked himself.  _ At least a dreary day is perfect for some dreary pictures. _

With this, he pushed himself up and lazily walked back inside. The balcony door squealed as it swung closed, causing the man to wince. That door had been bothering him since he moved to the city but neither he or the landlord actually had the motivation to do anything about it.

Maxim walked through the living room, leaving the thoughts of the door and the shitty landlord behind. As he walked into the bathroom, he was startled by his own reflection in the mirror.

_ God, I need to shave. Who knew that hunting trip would turn me into Bigfoot?  _ He sniffed his armpit and immediately recoiled.  _ Fuck. _

After tidying himself up, Maxim quickly got dressed. He donned a bright orange hoodie, one that he would often wear on his hunting trips. Underneath the hood he wore a black baseball cap. Around his neck hung an expensive camera. He slipped on his dirty white sneakers and snatched his keys from the bowl before ambling out the door.

\---

The street market was always bustling on Saturdays. The streets were lined with stands selling fresh fruits and veggies, flowers, meats and cheeses, fabrics, jewelry, and even knives. There was a variety of products within the chaos of color. Pinks, blues, yellows, silvers; any color you could imagine and it was there. It blocked out the grey the weather was trying so hard to impose. All the shops nearby were also bustling with customers coming and going. A mix of guitars, flutes, and drums could be heard from anywhere in the market as street performers flocked to earn their dime. It was the place to be on a Saturday, or at least that’s what the people in the city decided. Even on a cloudy day such as today, it was busy as usual. It could even be considered overstimulating by some with how much was going on. 

Maxim sauntered into the street market area, his camera dangling at his neck. While he wasn’t a fan of the market- too loud and too many people- it made for some interesting pictures. Pictures that may even make some money.

As the photographer meandered through the crowd, he would occasionally snap a picture- children begging their parents for ice cream, wood carved bear pendants, the fountain surrounded by families, a dog stealing a vendor’s tomato. As he watched the dog through his camera lens, he let out a hearty chuckle. It had been the first time he laughed in a few days.

Maxim turned away from the scene with his camera still in hand. As he lowered it back to his chest, a man caught his eyes. The man stood at an art stall in the direction Maxim had recently come from. He seemed to be admiring the canvases depicting various animals that lived in the surrounding area. He was wearing a beanie with a dark brown line of hair silhouetting his jawline. A smile spanned over his face. Maxim smirked as he looked at the man.

_ He’s… kinda cute. _

Maxim took quite a few pictures of this man as he wandered the market. He made sure to stay a good distance back as to not be seen by the man, but close enough to take quality pictures. The man went from stall to stall, marveling at all the homemade and homegrown products. Maxim felt a little creepy, but didn’t want to stop. 

At one point he turned towards Maxim, who immediately dropped his camera, shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket, and pretended to be very interested in a stand of candles. His face, though mostly hidden by his hat and hood, was very obviously flushed. When he glanced up, the man was making his way towards the photographer.

_ Shit shit shit shit shit! _ His brain raced as the man slowly came closer.  _ What the fuck am I doing? Why am I stalking this guy? God, he’s probably gonna try to kick my ass if he saw I was taking pictures of him. _

“Hello,” a gentle voice broke through Maxim’s thoughts. He glanced up for a split second then immediately turned his eyes back to the candles. It was the cute man. Maxim watched his hand reached down for a dark green candle as he worked up the courage to say anything to this man.

“Hi-” he was immediately cut off.

“Here’s the 400 rubles ma’am,” the man said. Maxim’s face grew even redder. Why did he think the man was talking to him? How could he be so stupid?

As the man turned to walk away, his shoulder bumped Maxim’s and accidentally turned the photographer towards him. “Sorry!” he let out with a nervous smile.

“No problem…” Maxim mumbled, trying to hide his obvious blushing face. He watched the man’s feet as they left and decided not to follow. He had been stupid and cocky enough with his stalker stunt earlier. After a short period, he turned to walk away from the candle stand as well. He had enough of the market for today.

“Hey, aren’t you gonna buy anything? You’ve been standin’ here forever!”

_ Fuck. _

\---

Maxim walked into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He smacked the ‘Cottonwood Cherry Grove’ candle on the end table and slumped down on the hand-me-down couch. He pulled his hat off and whipped it across the room. He was mad at himself.

After moping around for far too long, he looked down at his camera. He might as well upload his pictures and see if any were worth editing. He could probably sell a few to a tourism site or the local newspaper and make back those rubles he felt obligated to spend.

_...and I could look at him again. _

Maxim jumped up from the couch and walked over to his computer. The camera plugged in, he began scrolling through the photos. He skipped the dozens he took earlier in the market and immediately went to the ones he took of the cute man. While he scrolled through the pictures, he noticed that the man looked somewhat familiar. Where had he seen him before? And why was Maxim so suddenly attracted to him?


End file.
